A Family Reunited
by moonrose221
Summary: Taiki has some problems and is in the hospital. Who are these people? Why are they familiar?


A Family Reunited

Taiki was in his room. He heard the shouting and arguing. He didn't like it. A gun shot was heard and his mom's voice wasn't being heard from upstairs. His mom's boyfriend left. Taiki hesitantly went downstairs.

He saw blood. His mom was cold and unresponsive. He called 911. The paramedics arrived along with CSI. The medics start checking Taiki over. The officers say his mom was dead. He didn't know his father. So did that mean he was going to be a government ward? A police officer said, "Hey boss I found some legal forms in Ms. Kudo's room. It's adoption forms for the kid." Taiki was shocked. He was adopted?

The medics took Taiki to the hospital for some more extensive examinations. A doctor came in. This one being a female with violet hair and blue eyes. Her name tag read, Dr. Kendra Ishida. She checked him over gently. She said, "I need you to take off your shirt for me Taiki." He never showed anyone his back ever. His mom's boyfriend would beat on him from time to time. He sometimes would use a bull whip. He shook his head no, but Dr. Ishida took his shirt off anyways.

He saw she was crying. "Did your adoptive mother's boyfriend do this to you?" Crying himself he nodded. She started to treat his wounds. Everytime she touched him with medicine he would wince. He whimpered a few times. But she wrapped hs chest and back up. She took him in for some x-rays. Those revealed that he had a few cracked ribs and a small fracture in his left wrist. She wanted to keep him in the hospital for a little while, so she called her husband stating that she was going to be home late that night.

She took Taiki into a vaccant hospital room and gave him a shot. It made him fall asleep. When he fell asleep, Shoutmon came out of Taiki's red Xros Loader. "What in the two worlds is going on with Taiki?" Kendra said, "Well King Shoutmon, your general is currently suffering from PTSD." Shoutmon was confused, "What is that exactly?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Taiki was being abused by his adoptive mom's boyfriend. So the only other stability in his life aside from hunting, was his adoptive mom. To see her dead and finding out he wasn't her child was what set him over the deep end. I know his real parents. His birth father happens to be my best friend. I'm Taiki's god mother." Shoutmon said, "You always looked out for him even when he was little didn't you?"

Kendra nodded and said, "And so did his real parents. They had no choice but to give him up. There were evil digimon who were chasing his parents when he was born." Shoutmon asked, "They gave him up in order to protect him. Didn't they?" Kendra replied, "They did Shoutmon. It was the hardest decision they ever had to make, but they did it for his own happiness and safety."

The news spread like wildfire at Central Junior High. Akari was really worried. Did Taiki not tell anyone about him doing something to help someone else? Was that why he was in the hospital? Tagiru was freaking out. Ryouma was shocked quiet. Same with Yuu, Airu, Nene, Zenjirou, and Kiriha. Ren had seen the news and was scared for his friend. After school the Hunters all had get well gifts for their friend. They saw the clock shop owner heading to visit him as well.

Inside the hospital room Taiki didn't talk. He cried when ever a doctor other than Dr. Ishida would touch him. He really liked Dr. Ishida a lot. She agreed to be the doctor seeing to him. She reminded Taiki that the nurses did certian things. She introduced a very good friend and a co-worker of hers to Taiki, Josephine Kamiya. Josephine had blue hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She was very nice too. He didn't mind either of them but the other doctors scared him.

The clock shop owner and the hunters came in. Taiki waves shyly. Akari asked, "What happened Taiki?" He said in a scared an quiet voice, "My mom and her boyfriend were arguing again. I never tried to find out why. I heard a gun shot and after Yukio left I went downstairs. I found my mom in a puddle of blood. I called 911 and some paramedics came. So did CSI. They took my mom's body away and the medics brought me here to the hospital. A doctor checked me over. I was told I'm being kept a for a while due to PTSD and some other injuries. The last thing I can remember is being given a shot that made feel tired."

Kendra came in with a tray that had a thermometer and a syringe, a bottle of clear liquid,a wet wipe, and a bandage. Tucked under her arm was a folder that had a pen stuck onto it. She ruffled Taiki's hair. She took his temperature and wrote it down in the folder. She drew up a shot and said as warmly as always, "Okay Taiki, just stay 'll only hurt for just a second." Taiki winced when he was given the shot.

Kendra ruffled his hair again and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care. I'll be in again in a few hours. Jo will be coming in soon to draw blood." Taiki nodded as Kendra walked out of the room. Kiriha asked, "Are you going to be okay Taiki? Emotionally I mean." Taiki shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Everything just is going by in a blur. I'm really scared." He said the last part in a small voice.

Kendra called someone who she knew would be able to help Taiki.

( **Kendra** _Sam_ )

 _Hello? This is Sam Ichijouji how can I help you?_

 **Sam it's Ken. I need you to drop by the hospital.**

 _Kenny? What's the matter? Car break down on you?_

 **I wish that was the problem. I have a patient here and I kinda need you to act in your occupation.**

 _So you need a psychiatrist? Who is the patient?_

 **His name is Taiki Kudo.**

 _What aren't you telling me?_

 **He's my godson.**

 _Oh boy. Is he Davis and Kari's son they were forced to give up?_

 **Yes. I'm very worried Sammy. He's just so lifeless. It's scaring both me and his partner. Please Sam?**

 _Sure sis. I'll be up in ten minutes. My office isn't too far from the hospital. What floor of the rooms are you on?_

 **Fifth floor. The receptionist is Cassandra Masahiko. I'll inform her your on your way.**

 _Kay sis. Bye._

 **Bye.**

Kendra walked to the receptionist. "Cass, I'm expecting my brother Sam here in ten. Have him meet me at the nurses station." "Sure Kendra. Why is he coming down?" Kendra sighed, "Because of Taiki. His behaivior is scaring me. I think he needs to talk to someone. Sam seems to be the best choice being the bearer of the Crest of Empathy."

Sam arrives and meets Kendra. She leads him to Taiki's room. The hunters save Tagiru and Yuu had left. The clock shop owner left as well. Taiki looked up and saw an unfamiliar man with Kendra. Kendra said gently as she walked in, "Taiki, this is my older brother Sam. He's here to talk to you for a little while." Taiki was very quiet. Sam was a psychiatrist. Why did he trust Dr. Ishida? Sam would say he was better off in a mental hospital.

Sam said, "Hi Taiki. My names Sam. What's your favorite sport? I like soccer and basketball. My sister and I play against each other when we aren't working." Taiki says, "I like soccer and basketball. I play basketball more than soccer though." Sam smiled, "Really? That's awesome. Will you inrtoduce your friends to me please?" Taiki pointed to them, "That's Tagiru Akashi. And that's Yuu Amano." Sam gave the boys a very friendly smile, "It's real nice to meet you two." Taiki touched a necklace that was around Sam's neck. He slipped it off and handed it to Taiki, "Go ahead and check it out. I don't mind at all." Taiki moved it around for a few moments. It had a gold pendant and a light teal gem in it. The gem had a silver engraving, of a heart inside of a star. He looked like he was doing a little better, just from looking at the necklace. Sam would ask Taiki different questions and sometimes he would give Taiki a few little prompts. A few hours later, Sam had to leave. But he did promise to come back and talk again tomorrow at the same time.

For the first two weeks Taiki was in the hospital, every day at four thirty Sam would show up without fail. Every day the two would talk. Sometimes about how everything made him feel. Sometimes about other things. He liked Sam as much as Kendra and Josephine. Sam would sometimes bring little trinkets or treats with him. Taiki liked that he really did. Talking with Sam was something he really enjoyed. After a few weeks Taiki wasn't so scared. Whenever someone touched him he got a little tense, but it was a lot better than the first few days. Kendra now and then brought her partner digimon Wormmon to work with her. Taiki was always happy every time she did. He and Wormmon would play cards with each other, every time that Wormmon would come to work with Kendra at the hospital.

It had been a month and Kendra brought in a man with blonde hair and blue eyes with her that afternoon. "Taiki, I wanted you to meet my husband Matt Ishida. He's a music teacher at Digital Academy." Taiki waved shyly, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Ishida." Matt chuckled, "Mr. Ishida is my father. Call me Matt."

Matt came with Taiki to the front of the visiting room. He was strumming a guitar and started singing.

 _Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _For one so small you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us can't be broken_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart always_

 _Always_

Taiki said, "That was nice. I like that." Matt played a few more songs. Kendra even singing a song or two. Taiki smiled, he didn't mind this one bit. He knew though he was going to be living with his real parents. That would take some major emotional preperation. Once Matt left to go to the Academy's staff meeting Taiki asked, "Ken, do you know anything about my real parents?"

Ken smiled, "Yes I do. Your mother was a real sweet girl. She was the light of many bad days turned happy. Your father, well he had this 'I can't turn my back on anyone' mindset. I'd wager that's where you get that part of your personality Taiki. Your dad for the longest time was so excitable and happy go lucky. He always had this thing about him that made people very happy. He's a true friend and someone who never backed down from anything no matter how afraid he was."

Taiki noticed the tone of voice she had, "You knew my parents while in school?" Ken chuckled warmly, "Your dad back in school and even now is my best friend. His big sister married my brother Sam. Your mom, she's far too much like a sister to me."

A week later Taiki was discharged from the hospital. He was standing with Ken. He saw a man with burgandy hair and warm brown eyes. He was with a woman who had brown hair and red-brown eyes. He was looking at Ken. She answered his unspoken question, "Yes Taiki, that's them." He hesitantly walked forward. The woman walked right up to him and hugged him saying, "I've missed you so much baby. Giving you up was the hardest decision your father and I ever made. But we didn't want you to get hurt because of the evil digimon we were fighting sweetie." Taiki cried and said, "I love you mama." He hugged his mom, his real mom close.

A couple months later Taiki came home from hunting he saw his mom in the kitchen making dinner. "Hi mom, I'm home." Kari turned to look at her son, "So how did todays hunt go?" Taiki grinned, "Fine. There was a small fight that broke out between our team and another team. The other team tried to say we were in their territory. But the clockshop owner stepped in saying the digiquartz wasn't divided into territories and hunters could go in any part." Kari grinned, "I'm glad it was settled peacefully. But you remember the self-defense moves your dad and Uncle Matt taught you?" Taiki had nodded the affirmative, "Yes ma'am." His dad walked in then. He kissed Kari and ruffled Taiki's hair. "Hi dad how was work? Anything interesting happen?"

Davis chuckled, "One interesting thing happened. A video of one of the other dentists was broadcast into the waiting room and the staff room. Everyone was laughing. The dude was in his wife's bikini dancing around singing a druken redition of Barbie Girl." Taiki, Kari, Shoutmon, Veemon, and Gatomon laughed. "Oh wow. I never thought that would happen." That night Taiki climbed into bed. He snuggled into his covers. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face. He was in a good mood. He was safe and with his real parents. He was very happy.


End file.
